1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalytic converter used with an exhaust system for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to end cushions for such a catalytic converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known method of cleaning an exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine installed in a vehicle or the like, in which method noxious components of the exhaust gas, such as HC and CO, are converted into CO.sub.2 and H.sub.2 O in the presence of O.sub.2 by utilizing a catalytic converter arranged in an exhaust system, to thereby clean the exhaust gas. A ceramic honeycomb coated with a catalytic metal has come to be used as a catalytic element in recent years because of its low resistance to the flow of exhaust gas, compact size and light weight. It is necessary that a ceramic honeycomb, which is far more fragile than a metal, be inserted with a special care into a casing which is connected in an exhaust system. It is desirable that such a catalytic element be supported in a shock absorbing manner in a casing so as to prevent its relative movement and allow it to display its performance to a full extent.